How Do You Like Your Eggs in the Morning?
by jugstheclown
Summary: Quinn's morning doesn't go as she expected. One-shot.


Quinn had taken to sleeping in late since the holidays started, she'd been spending a lot of time over at 'Lima Heights' so she felt her lie-ins were fully justifiable. Dealing with Brittany's endless questioning during movies and constant eye-fucking with Santana took a lot out of someone.

On the fourth of July however she was woken much earlier by her cell phone vibrating loudly on her dresser. She rolled over and stood up with a groan, just catching the phone before it fell on to the floor. She checked her inbox and saw a new message from Santana.

**party mine tonight. 9pm.**  
**byob. don't be late.**  
**xx**

She rolled her eyes and quickly punched out a message in return,

**you couldnt have sent me this later?  
ill be there early. got nothing better to do.**  
**xo**

She checked the time and seeing that it was already 9AM decided she might as well stay up and enjoy her day before she had to deal with Puck, Finn and whoever else's drunken advances at Santana's that night. As she padded downstairs in her barefeet her phone buzzed again,

**dont be early. britts and i have**  
**things to do before the party.**  
**xx**

Quinn wrinkled her nose up and made a retching noise, not bothering to reply. Gross. Her mom had already went out so Quinn took full advantage and made a beeline for the refrigerator to get the bacon. While she was pouring oil on to a pan her phone buzzed yet again and she gave an exasperated sigh, slamming the olive oil down on to the counter with a bang.

**Look outside.**  
**Rach. xxx**

What the? Quinn looked up just in time to see the top of Rachel's head disappearing from the kitchen window. She walked cautiously over to the sink and bent across it, opening the window and poking her head out.

"Hey!" Standing a little short of the window, Rachel had seemingly been jumping up and down in an effort to be visible through it. Quinn suppressed a smile and leaned on the window sill resting her chin in her hand.

"Rach, what are you doing? It's not even noon,"

"It's called being spontaneous and romantic Quinn, you always seem to be at Santana's already by the time I usually stop by," Rachel said, standing still and catching her breath. Quinn giggled and motioned for her to wait there. A minute later Quinn appeared round the side of the house, wrapping her arms round herself and shivering slightly as the morning dew collected on the skin of her feet.

"Hey," she said softly. Rachel smiled and shook her head slightly.

"You shouldn't be outside with no shoes on,"

"It's summer,"

"And yet you're shivering, let's go inside," she said, offering her hand. Quinn rolled her eyes but let Rachel lead her back in to her own house anyway. Rachel took her straight back to the kitchen and pushed her down in to one of the wicker chairs, placing a finger on Quinn's lips when she opened her mouth to protest.

"I'm going to make you breakfast while we practice our duet of Dean Martin and Helen O'Connell's How D'ya Like Your Eggs in the Morning and you're going to enjoy it," Rachel stated, turning on her heel and taking the apron which was hanging on the back of the kitchen door and tying it firmly round her waist. Quinn's mouth hung open in disbelief as Rachel picked up two rashers of bacon between her thumb and index finger, dropping them on to the pan as quickly as she could and wiping her hands on the apron, then hitting the play button on her stereo which she'd pulled out of her bag and set on the countertop.

_How do you like your eggs in the morning?_

"With lots of bacon,"

"Quinn!"

_Boiled or fried..._

"I'm satisfied as long as I get my pig," Rachel ignored her and continued singing while she pushed the sizzling bacon round the pan.

_How do you like your toast in the morning?_

"I don't, I'm gluten intolerant,"

"Quinn you're ruining it!"

_Dark or light..._

"I'm alright as long as I don't ingest food stuffs which make me ill," Quinn smirked as Rachel huffed and switched off her portable stereo. She lowered the heat on the frying pan and turned to face Quinn with her hands on her hips.

"Really Quinn! Here I am trying to make your day special and all you do is make fun of me!" She exclaimed, waving the spatula around and crossing her eyebrows. Quinn leaned back in her chair and frowned apologetically.

"Sorry Rach, Santana woke me up early and you know how much I hate that,"

"Well yes but that's no excuse to take it out on me," she replied, huffing and turning away to slide the bacon on to a plate. She placed it in front of Quinn with a fork and knife and went to replace the apron back on the hook hanging from the kitchen door.

She then went to put her stereo back in her bag but as she walked past the table Quinn caught her hand and pulled her down in to her lap.

"What now?" She asked grumpily, pouting and folding her arms. Quinn smiled broadly and took Rachel's chin gently in her hand.

_"I like mine with a kiss,"_ she sang gently before closing the gap between their faces and kissing Rachel full on the lips.


End file.
